Out in the Cold
by Rathnait Rouz
Summary: We've all read the stories of the fantastic five, but what if it was Victor that had a guest with him on the space station. Someone that was loyal to him someone who would give everything to help him, not Reed Richards.


Cold Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

It was cold, but then again it was almost always cold in New York City. At least that's what she had come to learn over the last month of living here. She had come from the south and was not use to the weather up in the north yet, but she would she was good at adapting. If she wasn't then she wouldn't be alive know.

She had found work when she had got here down at a bar the place wasn't a horrible place to work and she got money. Which was something she was in desperate need for. New York was crowded and finding a place to live on the amount of money she had was nearly impossible. She had found a group home where she had been staying for a while, affordable and everyone one there worked so it was hardly crowded considering 8 people lived there, unless of course you needed as shower, then there was somebody always in there.

Unfortunately yesterday had seen to it that she left. There was always a danger living with others in one place, something she had been cautious of every time she had slept there but it was still a surprised to be waked by someone groping you. He had originally just meant to find the cash she had no doubt stashed upon her person, but in his intoxicated mind why let ripe fruit untouched. It had been his mistake as he now sponsored a broken hand, leg and nose. The only problem was she was back on the streets for the nights, now not willing to stay where she knew she would indeed find trouble she had left.

She sat in an ally fire escape to a building she had no desire to enter. It was getting close to four in the morning and she hadn't got any sleep that night. Just another one for the count. Shifted against the cold metal bars that were jamming into her back and sending a silent prayer that the clouds gathering overhead wouldn't open and start pouring. It was one more thing she didn't want to deal with.

The sound of shouting drew her attention to the entrance of the ally she wasn't when the dark van had got there but there looked to be some sort of a struggle or fight around it. When the first gun shot went off and she watched a body fall to the ground. She knew her roost was no longer safe and it was time to move. She had heard of gangs in the city and she wanted no part of that.

As she reached the ground she saw a man break away from the group and turn to get back into a door. it wouldn't open and he turned to see four guys advancing on him.

"You will regret this. I will make sure you regret even opening your eyes this morning. Nobody messes with me."

The group of men advancing towards him just laughed at that the proclamation.

It was a kidnapping, she realized as she watched. Four against one were never good odd especially when the other guys looked to be armed to the teeth and ex-military to boot. She was already regretting waking up this morning.

Hell, at least she had surprise on her side, and as the leader on the group of men got close enough to touch the would-be kidnaped victim; she struck. Lashing out to the guy in the back of the group. Using a piece of pipe she carried with her everywhere, she smashed it into the back of the man's head. He crumpled to the ground. Moving before she rest knew what happened she took out the man on her right breaking his leg closest ho her at the knee she swung the pipe up into his jaw as he fell. The other two men had reacted and her surprise was now gone.

She grabbed the man's outstretched wrist witch was pointing a gun at her and twisted around and threw him over her shoulder taking the gun in the process. Not even turning as she fired a shot into the leg of the man behind her. As he stumbled to the ground he squeezed the trigger. The bullet missed and she pistol whipped the side of his head. Turning she ducked just in time to avoid the knife that cut a path across the area she had just stood. The man didn't give her a chance to fire the gun he closed the distance between them knowing it was his only hope. he charge with a brutal slash at her abdomen, she danced to the side, gripping the pipe in her hand not occupied with the gun she swung to intercept the knife as it descended to her once again. As the man pushed on her with the knife knowing his strength would beat hers, she bought up the gun in her left hand and pulled the trigger catching him twice in the stomach.

He collapsed to the ground and she kicked the knife away from his hands. Turning around she raised her hands in surrender as the man who had been the focus of the group pointed on of the discarded guns at her. Well, at least he had some brains. Most people would have just stood there and been left helpless.

She dropped the gun in her hand to the ground.

"You know pointing a gun at the person that just saved your ass, is a really not nice thing to do."

He seemed to agree and he lowered the weapon till it hung limply in his hands.

"Come on," she gestured for him to follow her, "I dunno about you but i don't really want to wait for anyone else to show up."

He followed her as she started out of the ally, only to stop as he came across two bodies. She recognized that they must have been the two to fall at the beginning of the fight. They must have been his men. She hadn't expected the discussed look that passed over his face as he glared down at the fallen men.

"I paid them a fortune and they didn't last five minutes. The best of the best, i was promised and some street rat managed to do what 'the best' couldn't."

She blinked, well that was rather hostile approach and a backhanded compliment if she had ever heard one. She scratched the back of her neck as awkwardness descended on her. She wasn't quite sure how to reply to that comment.

She stared at him and he stared back. He had dark hair dark eyes, the streets lights didn't reach all into the ally. So she wasn't sure the exact color, what light did reach them threw his face in harsh contrast. He had striking jawline and cheekbones, she supposed he would have been very handsome during the day. At the moment though he struck her as cruel.

"Come on I'll flag you a taxi, you probably want to be back to civilization already." She tossed a grin to him over her shoulder as she made her way to the street. She could feel the pumping music coming from the club next to her as she walked, it had a rather disconcerting effect on her head making her feel like she was walking in a fog. Then again it could be the shock of the night's events catching up to her.

She felt his presents slide up next to her as she commenced in flagging down one of the many yellow cabs that would hopefully bring this night to a close. As she finally got ones attention and it slowed down in front of the pair she felt a slick drop fall on her head. She looked up as the clouds finally decided to open up, and the rain poured down.

She turned her attention back to the man getting into the bright vehicle in front of her. As he took his seat he turned to her.

"I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves. My names Victor, Victor Von Doom."

Chapter 1

Charlotte "Charlie" O'Brien stood facing the floor to ceiling window that made up two of the walls in the pent house office of Von Doom Industries. She had been working for Victor Von Doom since that fateful night over two years ago. Head of security and personal bodyguard to the CEO himself. Quite a step up in the world from the homeless starving bartender she had started as in this city.

She could see her reflection in the glass just ahead of her. She was slightly taller then you average woman, standing five nine. Her wavy long blonde tresses were secured behind her in a tight braid that fell to her shoulder blades. Her light brown eyes her hard in appearance as she surveyed herself, a frown marring her otherwise striking face.

Her body was toned, and strong muscles wrapped around her frame that were slightly too large to be considered attractive. It was necessary though for her job, she fought stronger and fast people and if she wanted to make it out alive she had to be stronger and faster. She trained often enough to make sure she was. She didn't wear a suit, which would have been much more typical of a company security head. No, instead her outfit was purely practical for fighting. Her pants black thick material with barely noticeable padding on the knee's and outer thighs. Combat boots laced on her feet. A black quarter length tee shirt adorned her torso and upper body with a sharp looking suit jacket thrown over to appease her boss's sense of propriety.

She wore a leather gun holster that hung over her back and under her arms. She had a set of throwing knives concealed in the small of her back and two thick combat knives hidden elsewhere. She had more holsters and knives that went around her thighs, but those she only wore if she was expecting trouble. Not for a day at the office.

She turned her he back on the dower reflection in the window and faced the man sitting at the large desk that too up a good portion of the large room. He was going over some documents on the computer pad in front of him.

"You seem to be going through all of trouble to get this one guy under your thumb, and while he does seem like a legit genius what he is seeking do is extremely dangerous. Personally and professionally. Why him? The risk is very high?"

Victor frowned at her over his work before sighing and leaning back into his chair. He brought his hand up and traced the line of his lips with a finger as he debated on how to answer her question.

Reed Richards and I have a history as it were. We attended together at MIT. Both science majors. His focus was genetics while I took a broader approach. Knowing that I would face a larger variety of specialties then he ever would.

People like Richards annoy me. Not because they think themselves better than us. For as you know me and the people I have worked with before, this has no bother to me. Richards and all men like him hide their narcissism behind fronts of humbleness and modesty. They project an image of a tormented, angostura scientist who only he can save the world, like there is no one else who could possible compare. And while we have skills that we struggled and forced ourselves to learn and achieve. Men like Reed Richards are complete naturals and yet they have the nerve to act like long suffering heroes."

"So this whole business deal is a way to what, get a back at a rival? Put the man in his place? Because it looks like he's already there." She said as she pointed to a magazine, whose front cover proclaimed the said man bankrupt and in danger of losing his home.

"That's just feeding his justification for seeing himself as an unsung hero. The man just refuses to even try anything that doesn't come natural. If he can't understand it immediately then he will put no further effort into it. This business deal," he smirked at her, "will just be fun. It will be my turn to gloat."

He seemed very pleased with himself, and she wasn't going to burst whatever nonsensical bubble had encompassed his brain. School rivalries was something beyond her, and she had learned long ago something's she didn't want to know enough to try.

"Did you want me to send someone to attend his briefing at NASA, as a reminder of the deal? I think Ms. Corset is down there now for the preliminaries for the maintenance conference that is happening next week."

He was back scanning his computer pad again.

"No... I think you should go. If I remember correctly you made some lasting impressions last time."

The smile he gave her was not inviting. She should have never made fun of that stupid statue that he was putting outside. This was payback, it was going to suck going back to NASA. The last time had been Von Doom proving he had them by the balls. He had sent her to participate on some of the astronaut training that she found absolutely useless. We'll, except for the physical part, she had to hand it to them the guys they sent up were in top shape. Anyways to say the people there were less than pleased with her presence last time was an understatement, but she did make an impression.

"When do I leave?"

"We'll Richards is doing his presentation tomorrow, so you should get there before he does." He waved his hand dismissively and she took it as her queue to leave.


End file.
